The Elemental Sorcerors (Part 2)
by TasslehoffBurrfoot
Summary: Sequel to "The Lonesome One". Zetamon sends out a few of his egotistical digimon to keep the digidestined distracted.


Author's Note: This is the sequel to "The Lonesome One" I suggest reading that first. Blah blah blah, I do not own Digimon, wish I did. I do own the Crest of Curiosity, Edge, Takomon-Kapamon-Tauromon-GammaTauromon-Zeusmon, Zetamon, Infernodramon, Glaciermon, and Vapormon. I do NOT own Thunderballmon. He is a real digimon. In this one I'll throw in a little comedy.  
  
  
The Elemental Sorcerors  
  
  
The digidestined, along with a new friend, sat around a campfire.  
  
"If you really are a new digidestined, why didn't you come before?" Tai asked.  
  
"I knew when I had to go. I have to fight Zetamon. You did not need me for the other battles. Those you were able to win on your own." Edge replied, somewhat calmly.  
  
"That...that can't be! If you're the warrior...then...then...you have to lose your life in the battle against Zetamon?" Tentomon buzzed.  
  
"I'm afraid so." He said, quite solemnly.  
  
"But you're only a child!" Agumon stuttered.  
  
"I have known of my past for a long time. You see...I am the son of Gennai." This brought gasps from the digimon, as well as the digidestined. "As son of Gennai and a human mother, I knew of the Digiworld long before any of you. It brings tears to my father's eyes when he sees me. I used to wonder why. But when I was 8, he told me. Back then I was foolish. I did not understand. I thought that, of course, my life was more important than any world. But then he told me of you...the digidestined. How bravely you fought. This helped me grow stronger. And now I am ready. I may lose my life, but in doing so, I will have saved all these lives."  
  
"How do you know you will lose your life?" Izzy managed to mutter.  
  
"I had a dream. But my dreams aren't like yours. They are simply foreshadowing the future. In it, I could see Zetamon. His long silver hair, his demonic wings, his evil staff...And then I was there, along with little Kapamon. Only he was digivolved. As I used all my energy to fight him, I died. I do not know what else will happen." Edge said, looking into the ground. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"But...maybe your dream was wrong!" Kapamon yelled. Edge just chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps. Although it rarely has been." Edge stood up. "Come on. We're not going to get anywhere just sitting around."  
*******  
Zetamon sat in his castle, his midnight blue and black outfit showing off his muscles. He twirled his staff absentmindedly, humming. The gem in the staff was glowing, and within the gem he was watching the children.  
  
"The new one is different. I must distract them while he is eliminated. Elemental Sorcerors, arise!" He bellowed throughout his gothic castle. The Elemental Sorcerors were a pack of Ultimate Virus-type digimon.  
  
"Infernodramon, reporting for duty!" A dragon made of pure silver and red flames stood before Zetamon. His long wings spread from one end of the castle to another. His even longer tail ended in two sharp blades. He was the brute strenght of the group. His attack was Lava Quake.  
  
"Glaciermon, at your service!" A jagged icicle with smaller icicles for limbs appeared. He had blue and white oversized fists, which reached to the ground. His eyes were simply indents in his frigid face. He was the strategist of the four. His attack was Frozen Storm.  
  
"Thunderballmon, ready and willing!" A small blue metal ball stood there, hopping around. A little golden thunderbolt adorned its head, and stubby arms and legs ended in white hands and feet. He was the agile one of the Elemental Sorcerors. His attack was Rolling Lightning.  
  
"Vapormon's here, now let's go!" A vaporous humanoid figure floated in mid-air. You could only make out the outline of it. He had no mouth and no eyes. Just looking at him chilled the soul. He was the most well-rounded of the troop. His attack was Silver Tornado.  
  
"You will hunt down the digidestined and disrupt their concentration. I want them ALIVE, understood?" Their faces fell to the floor.  
  
"Aww...couldn't we just-" Infernodramon started.  
  
"UNDERSTOOD?!" Zetamon shouted.  
  
"Yes, master Zetamon." They chanted together.  
  
"Good. Now go." He pointed out the door.  
  
"What a gyp!" Thunderballmon muttered as he hopped out.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" Zetamon called after them.  
*******  
"Hey, it's been a while now. Don't you think SOMEONE should have attacked us by now?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Do you want someone to attack us?" Joe asked.  
  
"Well...no, but-"  
  
"Then be happy!"  
  
"He's right." Edge said. "There's something wrong."  
  
"Yeah," Matt whispered in Tai's ear. "He's here." Edge heard this, but it rolled off his back, as everything seemed to.  
  
"Kapamon, keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He said.  
  
"Gotcha." Kapamon winked back at him.  
  
"So what should we do next?" Izzy inquired.  
  
"Um..." Kapamon said.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should go to Gennai?" Tai asked.  
  
"UM...."  
  
"No, I think we should look for Zetamon. The sooner we get this over with, the better." T.K. said.  
  
"UM!" Kapamon yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Edge said, confused.  
  
"THEY'RE HERE!" Tentomon buzzed as the Elemental Sorcerors jumped out of the trees.  
  
"We're the greatest! On three!" Vapormon shouted. "1...2...3!" Patamon, expecting an attack, covered his head with his ears. After a few seconds, he looked up to see them posing.  
  
"Umm..." Patamon asked.  
  
"The Digimon Analyzer says they're tough, but they've also got egoes to the moon!" Izzy laughed.  
  
"What?!" Glaciermon said. "Gimme that thing!" He reached out for the laptop, and his arm extended.   
  
"No way! Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon jumped at Glaciermon, breaking his arm off.  
  
"Why you little..." Glaciermon said as it regrew. "If that didn't grow back, you would have had hell to pay!"  
  
"I'll do as the master says." Thunderballmon shouted, jumping at Kapamon and Edge.  
  
"Digivolve, Kapamon!" Edge shouted.  
  
"It doesn't just work like that!" He yelled back. Although Edge had been trained for the digiworld, it was impossible to explain digivolving. He had no clue what to do.   
  
"Well then attack!" He ordered.  
  
"Okay..." Kapamon said meekly. "Static Jolt!" A small blue ball of electricity shot off of Kapamon's horns, hitting Thunderballmon.  
  
"Hahah! You think a Rookie can beat an Ultimate? That's a laugh, kid!" He said, nearly falling over.  
  
"Grr...that's it! Nobody talks to me like that!" Kapamon jumped on him, bringing him to the ground. Then he attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks. He stabbed a horn into him, but it bounced off the metallic skin. At this Thunderballmon threw him off, sending him flying into Edge.  
  
"Yerghh!" Edge yelled.  
  
"Now, to finish you off...Rolling Lightning!" A ball of lightning appeared on the ground and began to roll towards the two. As it went farther and farther, it grew bigger and bigger. As it reached Edge and Kapamon, Edge's digivice glowed brightly.  
  
"Kapamon digivolve tooo...Tauromon!" A new, gruff voice rang through the forest. Replacing the baby minotaur was a beige and blue, 15 foot tall minotaur. He held a huge golden hammer in his right hand, and a nose ring hung from his snout. He wore tattered black jeans and heavy brown boots. "Thunder Quake!" He slammed the hammer into the ground, and a large crack opened in the ground. Immediately after a bolt of lightning came through the crack. As it neared Thunderballmon, it split into two parts and hit both of his legs, causing him to fall in the crack.   
  
"Alright, you did it!" Edge shouted, jumping into the air.  
  
"I don't think so." Thunderballmon said, hovering back into the air. "Now you'll see true power!" The four digimon got together and circled the digidestined, who ran out of energy and returned to their rookie forms.   
"All together, all together..." They chanted.  
  
"What do we do now?!" Mimi and Sora yelled in unison.  
  
TO BE CONINUED... 


End file.
